pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wartortle
|backcolor = |name = Wartortle |jname = (カメール Kameiru) |image = 008Wartortle.png |ndex = 008 |ndexprev = Squirtle |ndexnext = Blastoise |dexkanto = 008 |dexjohto = ??? |dexhoenn = ??? |dexsinnoh = ??? |dexunova = − |dexkalos = 087 |evofrom = Squirtle |evointo = Blastoise |gen = Generation I |pronun = WAR-tor-tuhl |hp = 59 |atk = 63 |def = 80 |satk = 65 |sdef = 80 |spd = 58 |total = 405 |species = Turtle Pokémon |type = |imheight = 3'3" |metheight = 0.99m |imweight = 49.6lbs |metweight = 22.5kgs |weight = 49.6 lbs. |ability = Torrent Rain Dish (Dream World) |color = Blue |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ |egg1 = Monster |egg2 = Water 1 |1 = }} Wartortle (Japanese: カメール Kameiru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region, evolved from Squirtle. Biology Physiology Wartortle are small, bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a similar appearance to that of their pre-evolved form, Squirtle. Some differences are that Wartortle have developed sharper and larger claws and teeth. Their tails are larger and fluffier than Squirtle's and Wartortle have developed large furry ears.Like its pre evolved form it can also use its shell to protect itself. Evolution Wartortle evolves from Squirtle as of level 16 and evolves into a Blastoise at level 36. Game info Wartortle are a Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in the original Pokémon games. They are the evolved form of the starter Pokémon Squirtle and at level 36 they can evolve into Blastoise. Wartortle along with its other forms cannot be obtained in the wild and can only be obtained in the wild in games where it cannot be received in a certain event. Statistics Locations |pokemon = Wartortle |redblue = Evolve Squirtle |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Squirtle |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Squirtle |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Squirtle |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Pokeshifter |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |redblue = Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance. |yellow = When tapped, this Pokémon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit. |gold = It is recognized as a symbol of longevity. If its shell has algae on it, that Wartortle is very old. |silver = It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming. |crystal = Its long, furry tail is a symbol of longevity, making it quite popular among older people. |ruby = Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler. |sapphire = Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler. |emerald = Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness in battle. |firered = This Pokémon is very popular as a pet. Its fur-covered tail is a symbol of its longevity. |leafgreen = It often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For fast swimming, it moves its ears to maintain balance. |diamond = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. |pearl = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. |platinum = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. |heartgold = It is recognized as a symbol of longevity. If its shell has algae on it, that Wartortle is very old. |soulsilver = It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming. |black = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. |white = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. |black 2 = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. |white 2 = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. |x = When tapped, this Pokemon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit. |y = It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. }} Spin-off game data |number = 012 |pokemon = Wartortle |group = Water |fieldmove = Soak 2 |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp = 187 |onsight = Chases player. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Sprites |number = 008 |rbspr = Wartortle RB.png |yspr = Wartortle Y.png |grnspr = Wartortle RG.png |Iback = Wartortle Back I.png |gldspr = Wartortle G.png |gldsprs = Wartortle Shiny G.png |slvspr = Wartortle S.png |slvsprs = Wartortle Shiny S.png |cryspr = Wartortle C.gif |crysprs = Wartortle Shiny C.gif |IIback = Wartortle Back II.png |IIbacks = Wartortle Back Shiny II.png |rbysapspr = Wartortle RS.png |rbysapsprs = Wartortle Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = Wartortle E.gif |emeraldsprs = Wartortle Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = Wartortle(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs = Wartortle Shiny FRLG.png |IIIback = Wartortle Back III.png |IIIbacks = Wartortle Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = Wartortle(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs = Wartortle Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = Wartortle(DPP)Sprite.png |ptsprs = Wartortle Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = Wartortle HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Wartortle Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Wartortle Back IV.png |IVbacks = Wartortle Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Wartortle BW.png |bwsprs = Wartortle Shiny BW.png |Vback = Wartortle Back V.png |Vbacks = Wartortle Shiny Back V.png }} Appearances Anime Wartortle first appeared in the anime series in the episode Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. During this episode, a large number of Squirtle and Wartortle, along with their leader, a Blastoise, had fallen asleep on an island and could not wake up. May's Wartortle May owned a Squirtle, which evolved into a Wartortle at some time while she was in the Johto region. It is seen as a Wartortle in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! and Pruning a Passel of Pals!. Origins * ''English: Wartortle's English name comes from combining the words "war", "tor'toise", and "tur'tle". * Japanese: '''''Kameil (Kamēru in Romaji), probably came from Kame (亀) which means turtle and "veil" Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon